Secrets In The Library
by Kiatruuu
Summary: He's having fantasies about her long enough, how long will it take for him to man up? After all, he does have the confidence of a "Slytherin Sex God" Rated T because of a certain ferret's fantasies


Shining platinum blond hair, eyes silver that seems to keep so much emotion, yet, only shows mischief and arrogance, pale lips that smirk on his perfectly sculptured face, whether that smirk is for annoying the shite out of someone or purely because something is amusing. His body muscular, probably from his Quidditch practices. Draco Malfoy, also known as "The Slytherin Prince" or "The Slytherin Sex God" pretty much has it all. From his good looks, to his muscular body and his intelligence; consider him perfect except to one student.

Chocolate brown eyes that seems vulnerable to any emotion she feels, slightly tamed brown curly hair that seems to be all over the place, pink thin lips that seems soft when kissed and shows a smile so warm and beautiful. Her body matured, long skinny legs, slim figure even though she spent almost her whole life in the library, she is _hot_. Hermione Granger, also known as "The Gryffindor Princess" or "The Golden Girl" is actually to be the brightest witch of her age. And this bright witch never liked the guts of Draco Malfoy.

Just because he thinks he is perfect doesn't mean he can get anything, or anyone. Ever since that punch in his perfectly _beautiful_ nose, he started to found the Gryffindor princess quite attractive. Fierce, something he's always been looking for in a girl. Stubborn, something she always had that keeps on attracting him towards her. He wants her. Sitting on one of the branches on the tree, he spots her reading a book, he smirks. _A chance; _it's between tormenting her or, just to catch her attention.

"Hey, _mudblood!_" he calls from above, a smirk already plastered on his pale face.

"What do you want, _ferret_?" she snaps at him. He just knows how to get on her nerves.

He jumps off the tree, landing on the ground effortlessly. He walks towards the brown-eyed witch, his smirk never leaving his face. "Oh. I don't know, your misery, I suppose?"

"You're accomplishing nothing, Malfoy, now bugger off" she says, closing her book and stands to leave not until she feels a firm grip on her wrist.

Before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers, a kiss with want and hunger, he pulls away with a smug grin, "See ya, around, Granger" he says, walking past the stunned witch.

After that incident, he proceeded to the Great Hall only to be greeted by a smug grin of Blaise Zabini. He has to admit, even though Blaise is vain about his looks, he can't blame. Many girls are dying to get into his pants. Same goes to Malfoy. Upon seating beside his friend, his eyes roam around the Slytherin table only to be caught by Pansy Parkinson, his ex-girlfriend. She flutters her eyelashes at him, he knows he's hot, every girl in the Slytherin house wants to get shagged by him, he is more than willing to comply, and after all, he's one hormonal teenager. But, he started to notice he wasn't interested with other girls anymore. He eyes look at the Gryffindor table, only to see Hermione looking at him; he winks at her, making the witch blush and look away.

"Mate, is what I'm seeing real?" Blaise calls, "Did you just wink at that mudblood?"

"Believe it or not, Blaise, she's attractive" interrupted Theodor Nott, a fellow Slytherin said. "Don't lie to us Blaise, you did say, once, that she is _hot_ and _shaggable_" he smirks.

"Alright, you got me, " Blaise says, his hands up as if surrendering "still, I don't expect Malfoy to start hitting on her" he snorts

"So? What? You did say that she _is_ hot and shaggable" he smirks, "and besides, I want her" he says coolly, _I want her for so long_.

"Holy shite! Did I hear it clearly? Draco Malfoy wanting the, nerdy, Hermione Granger?" Theodore nearly shouted, "I must be dreaming"

"Well then, Mr. I-Can-Get-Every-Girl, I highly doubt that you can actually kiss her" proclaimed Blaise.

"I stand corrected to your sorry arse, Mr. Zabini," he smirks, his mind replaying how he kissed the witch "I actually kissed her just this morning"

"Oh, don't lie to us, Draco. We all know that no one can ever kiss her and get away with it _that_ easily" Nott snorted, eating a piece of ham. "She'll probably have the weasel and _potty_ murder you or she'll murder you instead." He adds

"Don't believe me?" his playful smirk turns into a smug grin "Just watch, later in the library" he chuckles as he leaves for his next class.

Theodore then leans to whisper something to Zabini, "I bet you 5 galleons that he won't be able to do it"

"Deal" Blaise smirked, knowing how fucked up he is.

After a few more subjects, it's nearing evening and Draco was looking for a certain Gryffindor. Staying at the Slytherin Common Room for the meantime, he strums his guitar then puts it down. Lying on the bed, he remembers kissing the muggle-born. He imagined her under his body, sweating, pleading and moaning or screaming his name as he makes her feel pleasure. He feels his arousal building up as he thinks of such thoughts about her. He sighs; he's going to need one long _cold shower_.

After hanging around the common room, he roams around the school. Remembering what he told his mates, he decided to go to the library. Of course, where else can she be? She's practically living in the library. Just as he expected, the library is deserted, only a witch with brown hair reading a book is present. He walks his way there as he takes the book from her grasp.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" she whisper-shouted

"And what in the world is Ms. Hermione Granger reading for today?" he asks with a smug and annoying grin. He raises the book up to his face, out of Hermione's reach and starts to read a few paragraphs of it.

"Give it back, you loathsome evil little cockroach!" she jumps a bit, attempting to get it but to her unfortunate luck, he is far too tall.

"My, my, Granger," he smirks "I never knew you had such interest in _bad boys_" he sneers, flipping through the pages, then reads a certain line, "_He murmurs as he pushes her against the wall, he won't let go of her this time, she may be known as the 'good girl' but never did they know she has a naughty side and it was all for him. He has been making fun of this girl for so long but since that day he got a taste of her, he's making sure he'll always get a taste of it. "Say it," he murmurs "Tell me what you want". He stares into her eyes; she speaks up "Be my bad boy; be my man. Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend" and that was enough to make his lips crash to hers."_ He then looks down to the blushing witch who was looking down from embarrassment "Who knew, Hermione. Who knew" he then uses his finger, placing it under her chin as he makes her look up to him. "I never knew you fancied me this way"

"I-In your dreams, Draco" she stutters, her blush getting redder.

Hearing her say his given name just sends chills down his spine, blood rushing throughout his body, "Well, Granger" he says, pinning her against the table "I don't think you would mind, after all, you are the type of person thinking yourself as the character of the book" he then puts the book down, placing a hand on her face he makes her stare into his silver eyes, "And who else would you think…" he then leans close to her ear, his warm breath making her hitch, "… is perfect for that role"

"Th-This has nothing to do with you!" she attempts to hit him, yet, he holds her hands down, she's completely vulnerable to him, completely under him.

He crashes his lips on hers, a kiss that drives him crazy, a kiss that he always wanted. He wraps his arms around her waist as her hands instinctively bury into his smooth hair. She pulls him closer, wanting more of him. So did he, he wants her, he slips his tongue inside her mouth. _Sweet_ is the only word he thought of. He shoving his tongue in her mouth, not leaving any place untouched by his. He then trails down to her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips as she feels his lips kissing and nipping on her sensitive skin.

"D-Draco" she moans softly, arching her back and tilting her head to give him more access.

"I want you" he says in a low groan, his hand roaming around her body while his other arm still wrapped around her waist.

"M-Me too," she gasps, feeling him licking her sweet spot.

"Why not we take this elsewhere?" he murmurs, tempted to just rip off her clothes.

"Gladly" she pants.

Being able to master apparition at a young age, Draco is more than happy to apparate to his room, claiming the witch he's been fantasizing for so long. Little did he know, a stunned Theodor and a smirking Blaise was watching them from one of the shelves of the library.

"I believe somebody owns me 5 galleons" Blaise says, making Theodor glare at him.

"Darn it" he muttered, handing out 5 galleons

The following day, Draco went to the Great Hall, as he makes his way there, someone practically grabbed him and dragged him somewhere he didn't know. He was about to protest not until a pair of lips he loves so much cuts him off.

"What happens in that library stays in that library! You got it, Malfoy? Or I won't mind doing all three unforgivable curses on you!" Hermione says in a menacing tone.

"Of course, Granger" he smirks as his arms snakes around her waist, "Where were we… Ah, this" he then crashes his lips once again on hers. Some things are meant to be a secret but some of these secrets just make things much more exciting.


End file.
